The Panther Pooka
by MarvelGeek
Summary: Kian L. Enda is a Panther Pooka child when he is kidnapped by General Ross to become his Anti-Hulk weapon. Ross believes he can make the perfect Hulk weapon by making the immortal child into his plaything. T just to be safe. (pic is very cool and very much NOT mine.)


"Shut up back there!"

A heavy, gruff man's voice snapped and the caged child instantly lifted his head. The creature in the cage may have been a child but he was far from being human. The little boy's skin was dark gray and his face was shielded by the mass of black hair falling over his shoulders and in front of his eyes, eyes that were gold flecked and surrounded by amber. He had a tail coming from his waist that had wrapped itself comfortingly around his wrist and small panther ears hidden in his hair. The child yowled as loudly as he could and threw himself at one of the cage walls, trying to break his way through to no avail.

"Shut up, rat!"

A different voice snapped and a boot smashed against the side of his cage, sending the child toppling backwards. The pooka child whimpered as he picked himself up off the ground and he snarled as he dug his sharp claws into the wall of his cage. He tried to rip it off but it wouldn't budge. Eventually he gave up and just curled up on the dirty floor of the cage. He wanted his tree, his home in the Irish forest. Why did they want him anyway, these humans?

He was a Panther Pooka, not a mean creature, just a trickster. Why did they take him away!? He wanted his mother! He whimpered again and tried futilely to ignore the smell of dried blood in the cage.

"So little demon...I imagine you're wondering why you're in there."

A horribly sickly sweet voice crooned to him as a stupid flat faced human looked at him through the front of his cage. The little pooka child growled but let the human speak to him.

"You may call me General Ross, little monster. I'm going to use you for something very important, you're going to be my anti-Hulk weapon."

The man sneered and the child bared his teeth in what could be seen as a smile until a clawed hand lashed out and ripped across Ross' face. The man bellowed in pain and toppled backwards as the pooka child made an odd chortling noise that could've been a laugh.

"I am nobody's weapon, Rossy! I am called Kian L. Enda! Not 'little monster'!"

The pooka child laughed loudly and Ross nodded to two men in lab coats who swarmed the child instantly.

"Tranquilize him!"

Ross snapped, and the lab coats smiled. They grabbed the mewling child and stabbed a freezing cold needle into the soft fuzz of his arm. Kian instantly went limp in their arms and Ross smiled, evilly.

-TimeSkip-

The next time Kian came too, he was strapped to something freezing and he shivered at the cold. His eyes were unfocused and he blinked blearily at the shapes in front of him, the shapes were strange. They kept morphing in front of his eyes, he let out a pitifully mewling noise as he tried to rub them, only to realize that his arms, legs and torso were restrained tightly.

Then he screamed as one of the shapes plunged a new needle into his arm, he sobbed loudly but the strange shapes didn't even seem to care. In fact they just plunged another needle into his arm. Whatever they injected into him felt like fire in his veins as it slowly passed into his body from the needles. He shrieked in agony and writhed in pain as he tried to break free, but to no avail.

"The poison transfer is taking hold, General."

A woman's voice spoke near his right ear, clipped and reserved as it spoke to another person. Kian didn't care though, he was too trapped in his flaming prison to care. Then Ross spoke near his left ear.

"Good. Lets see if its as resilient as we need it to be."

Ross hissed and Kian mustered up the energy to give a weak growl in Ross' direction. Before his consciousness abandoned him once again.

The next time he was coherent, he was in a box, a wooden crate. He was naked and was rolled into a shaking ball, they had tattooed something onto the inside of his left arm. With bleary and hazy eyes he focused on reading what it said, 'H-269'. He was an experiment, that's all he was. Nobody was there to save him, he was a nothing.

He pushed himself up on his his elbows and peered through the slits in his crate enough to see what kind of room he was in, it was a large dark room filled with other crates just like his own.

He reached out a tentative hand when he heard a growl from a box near him. Then he yelped when he felt something bite his hand, he drew his hand back and whimpered loudly. Resting his head against the prickly wood of his crate he sobbed silently, the smells of chemicals stinging his sensitive nose.

He looked up as he heard heavy footfalls approaching him, then he was jarred painfully and something lifted him off of the ground. He'd grown accustomed to the dim light of what seemed like a storage room, so he winced as he was carried out of the room and into something he'd taken to calling, 'The Lab'.

"Put it under...lets see if it will live if we remove its internal organs."

Ross' sickly sweet voice sneered and Kian closed his eyes.


End file.
